User talk:24.167.141.118
__TOC__ Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! : 18:30, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing information from articles *Spamming articles *Adding inappropriate/rude/offensive comments/pictures to articles *Creating spam pages *Uploading offensive/rude images *Adding incorrect information to articles multiple times *Undoing perfectly good edits *Renaming pages to incorrect/inappropriate names Please use the sandbox for any non-mischievous test edits you would like to make, and it is strongly recommended to read the policy page to learn more about contributing constructively to this wiki and knowing what is and what is not allowed. If you continue vandalizing, you will be subject to a block. Remember that all vandalism can be undone within a few seconds. Thank you. :Is there a reason you keep changing mentions of "Force Reconnaissance" to "1st american marine division"? 20:36, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing information from articles *Spamming articles *Adding inappropriate/rude/offensive comments/pictures to articles *Creating spam pages *Uploading offensive/rude images *Adding incorrect information to articles multiple times *Undoing perfectly good edits *Renaming pages to incorrect/inappropriate names Please use the sandbox for any non-mischievous test edits you would like to make, and it is strongly recommended to read the policy page to learn more about contributing constructively to this wiki and knowing what is and what is not allowed. If you continue vandalizing, you will be subject to a block. Remember that all vandalism can be undone within a few seconds. Thank you. :Final warning. Next one carries a three day block. 20:45, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for three (3) days. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :I have given you ample opportunity to explain yourself, and you have not. Maybe this will get you to come out and do so. 20:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. :Can you seriously stop! It is the Ghosts team not a USMC team. You probably know that because your edits in the past few days have all been reverting because of the same thing. And please stop with adding information which has no meaning. Another user had to revert your edit and you did it again. If it happens again, it just be a simple block again, and this time you might become unlucky if it is for a longer period of time or even forever. So from now please do constructive editing. 02:09, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for one (1) week. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. : 06:07, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. :Well, it's nice to see you're still not getting the message. 18:19, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. :Still at it I see. 23:30, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 2 weeks for vandalism. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :Keep in mind that every block gradually increases in length. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 00:20, December 24, 2014 (UTC) 02:51, February 8, 2015 (UTC)}} 04:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC)}} 19:45, March 8, 2015 (UTC)}}